A young Lion's Heart Quest
by Sums
Summary: Sophie Hawk and William Atkins hate each other and are on an internship. However, things change when they receive ability to talk to animals. But what happens when Will is missing and Scar turns Sophie into a lioness permanently?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

24-year-old Sophie Anne Hawk stepped of the plane in Nairobi Africa. She had spent more than 13 hours flying from Birmingham to Africa. Sophie had graduated from The University of Alabama, earning her masters in psychology. She was to be in Africa for a year on an internship with an expert named Dr. William Atkins in while living in the bush. After a year, she would then return to the US and return to Emory University for her doctorates. "Mmm," she moaned stretching. "I am so glad to be off that plane with absolutely no sleep." She smiled and looked around the airport which was open air. The weather was warm and sunny unlike in America where it was terribly cold and icy like in New York City.

Sophie staggered to the nearest restroom that was fairly modern but there was no air conditioning which caused her waist-long nut brown hair to stick to her black broomstick skirt and white blouse. She glanced into the mirror, noticing that she her hair was also beginning to frizz. Noticing her present situation, Sophie dug through her purse and pulled out a hair binder and a comb which she used to braid her long hair. 'There, that's more professional,' she thought. 'I wonder what it will be like to work with Dr. Atkins. I hear he's very young and near my age but my professor said is relatively good.'She would not meet him for a couple of hours which would be an afternoon flight. Sophie dug through her purse to find her international phone card to call her aunt and uncle. She had promised them that she would call once she safely arrived

* * *

Sophie slept at his arrival gate soundly when a very rude young man woke her with a loud belch. "Man, I am so glad to be home," he added after the belch. " And I can't wait to meet the young lady who is going to strap me down with me training her." Sophie sat up and saw him standing in the waiting area right next to her. He was 5'8, had blue eyes that looked like sapphires, and a thick head of short blond hair. His face was thin and he had a nice body build. He wore a tan khaki safari short and a hunter green tee-shirt. All in all, he was handsome but surely this wasn't the Dr. Atkins that her professors had told her about. "What are you looking at?" he snapped at her. "Nothing, I am just waiting for someone sir," Sophie replied annoyed at him. "Well so am I. I am waiting for a young intern. You wouldn't happen to be her by any chance would you?" he asked her sarcastically. "Are you Dr. William Atkins?" she asked him curiously. "I am," he replied looking at the young women. "And are you the yuppy who is my assistant this year?" "Yuppy?" Sophie asked him angrily. "That's right," he replied with a grin on his face. "My name is Sophie Hawk and..." "And you're the one I'm looking for." With that, he put out his dirty hand and grabbed Sophie's.

Sophie was very embarassed by Dr. Atkins and looked at him in disgust. "Well what's the matter toots?" He asked her. "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to shake hands before?" he asked her sarcastically. "No, it's just that you don't act very much like a doctor to me," Sophie said offended at his sarcasm. "Well, I don't like people calling me Dr. William Atkins as it is just a piece of paper. So you may call me Will and not William either. What may I call you?" "Sophie or Soph," she replied flatly. "I never thought of that," he added sarcastically. "Well, anyhow, are you ready to get that stamp in your passport?" Sophie replied looking in her purse. "Whatever," Will said childishly. "I've done this multiple times. Are you new at this?" Sophie nodded and walked over to customs with him trailing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sophie smiled as she had her pass port stamped. She then turned to see Will who was scowling behing her. She smiled at him in a cocky manner and then turned her nose to the other direction. "She's new at traveling ," Will stated politely to the costums officer. They two of them then walked over to baggage claim. "I am finally glad to have my stuff after all those hours on the plane." William looked at her with annoyance. "Sophie?" He asked her, changing the subject. "Well, I am from Alabama. I was raised there all of my life. Where are you from?" "I am from Iowa then I went to school at the University of California Berkely. I just came in from a connecting flight from New York." Sophie nodded as she headed to her carousel to see that and assistant was standing next to a big blue trunk. "Excuse me Will," Sophie said walking past him. "But that's my luggage." "Are you crazy?" Will asked her annoyed. "What, I'll be here for a year," she replied. "I am going to be staying in a villa for a year and there is no doubt a washing machine correct?" With that, Will laughed at Sophie through his nose. "What is so funny?" she asked him. "We are not sleeping in a villa. We're sleeping in a tent in the middle of the Savannah with mosquito nets." "What?" Sophie asked annoyed. "But my professor told me that he was planning on booking the two of us at a villa out on the bush." Will shook his head and looked at Sophie with disbelief. "He told me that he was going to contact you to book the year," Sophie whined disapointingly. "Well, he obviously forgot all about that. You know what professors are like Southern Belle. Especially most who spend their time doing research in the areas of psychology.

Southern Belle? Did he just call her that? Sophie kind of liked the name but didn't like Will's attitude. It reminded her too much of Han Solo in those Star Wars movies. "Well Southern Belle, are you ready?" he asked cutting into her thoughts. "I just got my luggage. We need to get a cab and get moving." Sophie nodded and followed Will. "I am so glad to be out of here. I am so ready to get to my hotel room and get some shut eye. I am rather jet lagged plus I didn't get much sleep on the flight over either." "What? A hotel? Soph, aren't you forgetting something?" "What's that?" Sophie asked. "I live here part of the year. I own a house in Nairobi." "You mean we are..." "No, I want to head out tonight. You can sleep on the way in the hummer." Sophie moaned angrily. "But..." "But nothing, it's as simple as that. Take it or leave it." Sophie looked at him with annoyance. "Oh grow up," Will said looking at her.

* * *

After sitting in a cab for an hour and a few more hours of packing food and supplies at Will's, the two were off in his modern-day hummer that had been imported from America. To Will, it was an ideal car to have while going over muddy roads that were nothing more than red dirt and sand. He also liked the priviledge of it for being able to carry his survival needs out in the bush. Sophie, however, only enjoyed the air conditioning as it was blasting in her face. As it made her comfortable, Sophie slept in the back on an old pillow and sleeping bag. She slept soundly, not noticing that her arch enemy was in the front enjoying the scnenery. She, meanwhile, was too cranky to notice. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sophie woke up after a long nap in Will's big expensive hummer. He had refused to turn on the air conditioner to save energy

which made her uncomfortable. That meant that she didn't want to sleep in any sort of heavy sleeping bag. She ended up using

one of her light jackets to cover herself up. As she sat up, Sophie notice that her long hair was becoming frizzy from the heat.

'I thought that braiding it would keep it from frizzing over. I should have had it cut and cut short.' At that thought, Sophie moaned

softly looking outside. She noticed the beautiful African sun setting as Will scared her. "You must be starving," he said.

Sophie, meanwhile jumped as he said this from the the front seat. I thought I heard you moan." Sophie turned around to look at

Will. 'He's not so bad now,' she thought feeling for her frizzy braid and reaching for a light up mirror in her duffel.

Will pulled the hummer to a halting screech and climbed into the back seat with Sophie.

"So, what brought you here to Africa? Will asked digging through his luggage to pull out two gourmet airport style sandwhiches.

"I have always had an interest in lions since I was 5. I have always been fastenated with their behaviors and personalities"

Will looked at her nodding and stating," I have always been quite fond of ring-tailed lemurs and small monkeys. But lions are cool."

He then handed Sophie one of the sandwhiches and a banana.

"That's dinner?" asked whining.

"What is it now?" Will asked annoyed at her.

"It's just that, I...I'm am vegetarian," Sophie replied nervously.

"Oh please," Will shouted openening up her bun and pulling of the ham leaving only the bun, tomatoe lettuce and provolone cheese.

"Here!" He shouted angily at her while stuffing ham into his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Will asked her while talking with

his mouthful.

Sophie, meanwhile refused to answer and stepped out of hummer and ate her sandwhich and banana out there while listening to the

sounds of lion choirs and crickets. In was nice sound compared to Will's shouting at her.

"What are you doing here?" Will said interrupting her thoughts.

"I came out here to get away from you and listen to the lions and get some air," Sophie stated annoyed at Will's attitude.

"You shouldn't be out here and dressed like that. And it appears that you're mad at me."

"I am out here getting some air. Do you mind?" Sophie asked angirly at Will.

"Yes, don't you have more common sense than that? There are predators out there that could be waiting to kill you."

Sophie looked at Will and then turned the opposite direction.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Will asked.

"No, I'm not. I am not listening to a man whom mocks an honorable women and..."

"You're rather implusive," Will finished.

"Mind me saying but that is some really pretty hair you have there," he added.

"Thankyou," Sophie replied smiling.

"And it would be better if you cut it off. Bugs will be in it in no time. It's already beginning to frizz up."

With that, Will dug through his right vest pocket and handed a pair of small scissors to Sophie. "Incase you decide to cut it.

You'll hate it in a day."

Sophie nodded and then turned to look at the Savanna.

She the begin to walk away when a pack of laughing hyenas begin to approach them.

Will motioned for Sophie to get into the front seat as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Once infront, the two did not talk to eachother and drove for a few more hours until it was pitch dark and they could both see the

Milky Way.

* * *

That night, Sophie had two very unusual dreams. In the first, she dreamed about nuzzling a male lion and growled while talking to

a blue drill. Though she did not see herself, Sophie knew she was a lion. In the second, Sophie was in a church and was getting

married to Will. They were about to embrace when an earth quake separated them. Sophie was then taken away by another

guy whom she did not see. "You're mine, you're mine," they said in a low and rather seductive voice...

Sophie then woke up in a sweat that early morning. She slept next to Will in her skirt and blouse and had let her long hair down.

Why did she do that? It had become frizzier over night. Sophie knew she had to change clothes soon because she was no long in

Nairobi and was out in the Savanna in the middle of nowhere with some handsome nut case.

While, Will slept, Sophie crept around the hummer and dug through her clothes. She pulled out a pair of kahki pants and a green

tank top. She then grabbed her light up mirror brush and scissors just in case. Sophie then stepped out of the hummer and outside

and saw the early morning sun peek over the horizon. "This is beautiful," Sophie said as she inched herself away from the hummer and

over a waterhole with a small water fall that Will told her looked safe for bathing.

She slipped out of her traveling outfit and stepped into her new one. She then put on a pair of boots that fit perfectly for this sort

of place. She then opened her mirror and tried to brush her hair but found that her hair was impossible to brush. Infact, it was too

snarley. "This won't do at all," Sophie said to herself as she went to dip her hair into the pool. Once it was wet, Sophie walked

to her area and picked up the scissors picked up a bottom strands of her hair and cut them at the nape of her neck all down to an

inch. Sophie then looked down at the ground at her beloved locks that had just fallen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What did you do to your hair?" Will asked as he got out of the hummer and noticed her cropped pixie. "I cut it," Sophie replied

annoyed. "I couldn't have it get in the way now could I." "I like it. Short hair suits your face," Will replied with a dashing smile. "And you also

changed

your clothes miss," headded. Sophie nodded nervously.

"Are you hungry?" Will asked. "Very," Sophie replied while trying to watch a female lioness chase a water buffalo in the distance.

"So would you like some cream of wheat?" He asked her politely. As will was not as moody today as it must have been the combination

of jet lag and beer. He was more relaxed and not so uptight about Sophie. "Yes please," She replied nervously.

He smiled and playfully messed up Sophie's new crop. She laughed quietly. "How about some roast antelope?" He added.

Sophie's smile suddenly vanished. "I am a vegetarian remember. "Well excuse the little princess," he replied as the whole

tranquil scene turned back to normal. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sophie asked putting her hands on her hips half-annoyed.

"It means that I am suprised that you don't eat meat but you're fascinated with the lions missy." "Excuse me, don't you dare

get me started as to why I am a vegetarian Dr. Atkins." "Don't get me started about your stubborn attitude about adjusting

to the hot African sun and life out here with the culture shock. Didn't you ever take a class on adjustment? After all, you are

a psych major," Will replied rubbing things in. Sophie silently turned her back on Will as she didn't want to hear anymore of his crude jokes.

"Sophie, come here, I need to talk to you. Now if you were a lion what would you eat?" Will asked her understandingly.

"I would be a carnivore." "That's right. Now, I am not saying that you would need to eat meat all the time. But you

need to watch your protein."

"Will, I'm 24 and not 5 and..." "And you seem to know nothing about nutrition missy."

Sophie looked at Will and grumbled. "Alright fine, I'll eat some meat while I am here with you. But whatever I do in Africa,

will stay in Africia. Is that a deal?" With those words, Sophie put out her right hand, and Will asked,

"What is that?"

"A truce."

"Oh, that we don't fight and drive each other crazy?"

"Exactly. Sounds like you're using some positive psychology with emotional support."

Sophie nodded and smiled which made Will stare at her relentlessly. For am impuslive 1st timer, Sophie was pretty

smart, fun, and beautiful. 'Of course she is,' he thought putting his hand over his face.

'Does he like me? I thought he hated me. What's up with him?' Sophie asked herself.

"So, are you ready to eat some meat?" Will asked cutting into her thoughts.

"I have bacon in the cooler."

"I haven't have bacon since I was 4. That was before my parents death and..."

"And?" Will asked.

"And I would rather not talk about it. In the meantime, I want to try that meat and watch the lions."

"And I'll play with your lioness style haircut," Will added jokingly smiling.

"Hey," Sophie replied annoyed. "I'm not a lioness," Sophie replied.

"I used to wish I was one."

"Do you ever wonder if you really could get transformed?" Will asked Sophie.

"Will that's impossible. I don't think that you could transform humans into other species. That's worse than many other

theories that I've heard. However, I wonder what it would be like to interview animals."

Will snickered to himself softly.

"Now that's stupid if you ask me."

"It is not," Sophie replied in a stoic manner. That's would be more fun than being an animal. Besides, who would want a

tail?"

"Well, who would want to talk to animals in human form? Do you know how dangerous that would be?"

Sophie narrowed her green eyes and replied sternly and quietly," Just go get my breakfast, because I am hungry."

"You're too sensetive and rigid you know," will replied and angrilyand walked back inside to the hummer and climbed inside slamming the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been a very miserable breakfast that Sophie Hawk could remember. For one thing, Will was still very angry at her for

putting up a

childish fit about eating meat and was quiet. Secondly, Sophie had to eat the dreadful food. 'Me a lion,' she thought

maturely.

'I only wanted to be one when I was a child. I don't know why he's pursuing such an silly on me now.

* * *

"Hey Southern Belle, are you still mad at me?" Will asked cutting in Sophie's heavy thoughts as he zipped the hummer down

the long bumpy road. "Huh?" Sophie asked half zoned out. "Ah, it looks like we are thinking heavily. You must be thinking

about the situations that you had to make today." "Will, I am not thinking about it, I am thinking about my mother and

father because they died when I was only 7." Will turned to look at her momentarily and then turned back away only to

notice that it made her sad to talk about her parents." "Do you want to talk about it?" Will asked sympathetically. Sophie

nodded very

slowly and sadly. "I'll be your shrink today miss," Will replied, imitating a professional psychologist. "Well, when I was 7, I

lived

on a farm when my parents in Alabama which was two hours southwest of Atlanta. And one hot summer afternoon, they

drove me to Birmingham to spend a day with my aunt and uncle, while they spent some time away for the day, going to

visit some friends. However, little did anyone know that there was going to be a severe thunderstorm and bad traffic

that night. At that very time, I was enjoying the company of Rick and Sue, not having a worry in the world. Unfortunately,

that is when we got a knock at the door that Rick's brother had been killed in a serious head on car crash on the slippery

roads. As a result, they ended up getting custody of me and I grew up under their care." Will, blinked at her silently

with tears in his eyes. "Well, it's been alright, Rick and Sue have been wonderful parents to me as well as my therapists

while growing up. It's not a really big deal Will," she added, trying to hold back the tears. "Well, you still have anger

in you. I see it in your face, but if your uncle treated you so kindly, then how come you're so insecure about what's

going on?" Will asked. "Dr. Atkins, I said I'm fine okay?" Sophie lied. "Well, you sure seem..." "I said that's enough, and

I am tired right now because it must be the jet-lag," she said turning her head and moaning from the vehicle's own heat.

"So where are we going?" Sophie asked nervously. "I told you didn't I?" Will asked quietly. "We are going to see my

friend Keaty who is a Witch Doctor. He got his doctorates in Anthropology at at university in Nairobi. But in the meantime,

you get some sleep because we have a long drive. "Mmmm..hmmm," Sophie replied drifting off to sleep with her head

tilted against the window with her bucket hat on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sophie, Sophie, wake up," Will whispered, gently tapping her on her shoulders. "Uncle Rick, not yet. I want to keep on

dreaming. Will smirked and then shook her awake. "Sophie, wake up." "Please, just 5 more minutes Rick."

"You're obviously half asleep." With that, Will messed up Sophie's crop, and she began to stir and finally opened her

eyes, remembering what she had done earlier that morning. "Will, were are we?" Sophie asked, looking around realizing

that she was not sitting in the hummer's front seat. "We're at Keate's," Will said noting the small breezy hut and the army cot

which she was sleeping on. "You were out like a light and it must have been the jet-lag too. So when we stopped,

you were still sound asleep when I found you." "What time is it?" Sophie asked, as she sat up realizing that all of her long

hair was now gone and it was sticking up everywhere. "It's dinner time and Keate's waiting for us." Sophie stood up at once

and realized that her suitcase had been carried into the hut when she was fast asleep. She then sat up and had forgotten that

all her long hair was gone and realized that is had been sticking up. In response, Sophie found a comb in her suit case, and

opened up a light up mirror. 'I am not ready for this,' Sophie thought as she realized that she had never worn her hair like

that before, and found herself crying. 'What have I done?' Sophie asked herself and she licked for fingers for saliva to

dampen her hair. "Sophie, dinner won't wait you know," Will stated as he walked up to her. "Forget your hair and

come on." "Will, I'm not used to this and..." "So?" Will said as he took her mirror away. "They aren't like that here."

* * *

Sophie sat quietly at the banquet table outside in the afternoon heat with Will right by her side. He smiled proudly

and waited for Keaty. At the same time, warm goat milk was passed around the table of tribal women, of which had

different dress than what the two Americans were wearing. Sophie had noticed that most of them wore light material that

made them look almost half naked and their bottom lips were pierced with a long skinny bone. Sophie gritted her teeth

and sat back waiting to take a sip of the milk. She also did not seem to pleased to eat anymore meat as she had quite

enough as it was for breakfast. "Southern Belle, Keaty will join us any minute," Will whispered in her ear. Sophie

turned and nodded at him. "Maybe he'll make you fall in love with me," he added teasingly. "Please, doing start."

It was then at Will recognized a familiar face. "Keaty!" He shouted and jumped out of his seat to notice a short man of 4

and a half feet coming toward him in a green cloth draped around him. "William Atkins, " Keaty replied. "So, you have

returned with a wife have you?" "No, no, Sophie is my partner and we are going to the Pridelands to do some

observation with animals. Unfortunately, Sophie isn't quite ready and..." "And do you have to rub it in," Sophie interrupted.

"Well it's true, and came here acting like a little princess with fairytale hair." "And I cut it thanks to being lied to by

my professor. If I would have known that it was going to be an adventure, I would have gone in for a haircut before

the trip." "Well, it sounds like someone is acting immature again." "Well you're a fine one to talk and cut me down

for my first time here." "Well, you don't belong here princess." "And you do sir Indie." "And where did you pick that

up?" "Never mind that and..." "And that's enough, the both of you," Keaty cut in. "Now, I think the two of you will have to

come with me now. " Sophie blinked and rolled her eyes at Keaty, and Will stood motionless at his friend. "I think the

two of you need this more than you know." "What do you mean Keaty?" Will asked as he scratched his head.

"The two of you hate each other now, but this will make you two grow and learn to work together. And White woman

needs to come at once." "Sophie, my name is Sophie and.." "And it is wise if you come with us. You have an impulsive

yet strong side that will soon become strong altogether. But there are lessons to learn young one." Sophie nodded and

blinked at the little man. 'He's so wise and I think I like him,' Sophie thought as she followed Will and Sophie into a small

and dark hut where a small black and white colobus monkey was fast asleep. "Izzy, Izita, wake up," Keaty said as the little

monkey awoke and noticed the two. She quawked at Keaty and nodded, landing on Sophie's shoulders, which caused

Sophie to laugh softly. "Now you two, look at each other," Keaty said as he looked at the fire in the middle and started

babbling something that either of them could understand. In addition, he threw some sort of powder onto the fire

as a strange wind began to twirl around the both of them. "What's going on?" Sophie asked curiously. "I don't know

Southern Belle," Will replied blinking. It was then that everything stopped, and Will asked. "You didn't marry us did you?"

"No, you two need to learn to work together respectfully," Keaty smirked, winking at the little monkey. "And that's plenty

more than where that came from," the little monkey said. Sophie smiled and looked at the monkey. "Very funny Keaty, is

there someone who is talking for this monkey?" "No, actually you heard me. I can talk." Sophie then looked at the

monkey and said. "You're joking, monkeys don't talk." "But I just did," the monkey replied. "And I will accompany you

two to the pride lands to meet King Mufasa and his son Simba." At that moment, Sophie blacked out, and Will caught her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Sophie, Sophie, wake up," Will said as he tapped her shoulders. 'Wha, what," Sophie said as she rubbed her eyes. "Are

you alright?"

Will asked her as he helped her sit up. Sophie was shocked. Did he really just help her? No, impossible, Will never liked her as

she

was a spoiled brat. "Will, I'm fine," Sophie replied cordially. "I just had a weird dream that we could talk to Keate's

monkey." Will blinked

and laughed at her. "Bizzarre isn't it?" Will asked playing with her hair. "We really did get a spell put on us that we can talk

to animals."

"Will, you're joking," Sophie replied laughing as the little monkey came in. "Not, unless I tell the joke," Izzy replied.

Sophie backed away from Will. Why was he always playing with her hair? Did he really like her that much or did he

just like her with short hair? Sophie then blinked and looked at the little monkey. "So, tell me what's your name?"

the monkey asked her. "Sophie," she replied still laughing. "I'm Izzita and everyone calls me Izzy. Put her there

my lady," Izzy continued as she extended a hand at the confused human. Sophie backed off trying not the touch

the monkey. "It's alright, I am bug and disease free," Izzy replied smiling. "I feel like I am having a normal conversation

with another human," Sophie replied smiling. "Ah...that's the way it's supposed to feel. We maybe in other forms than a

human but we do have conversations," replied as she smiled at Sophie who found Izzy to be another human." Sophie

smiled and liked the little monkey as it was nice to have another female around. However, little did Sophie know that

Izzy had a dark seceret that was liked to keep quiet from the two. "So, I heard that you chopped all of your locks

off yesterday," Izzy replied smiling. "How did you..." Sophie then turned her attention to Will and smiled sarcastically.

"Hey, who told you that you could tell the little monkey that I cut my hair?" Sophie asked. "Well, it looks very nice,"

Izzy replied to Sophie's question and short hair fits your face." "That's what Will said to me when he saw me when

he was awake." "Did you really cut it yourself?" The optimistic little monkey asked. "Yes, and I didn't want to either

and I cried for an hour after all of my precious hair was gone. I had my hair like that since I was '6'. But I knew

I would be here a year with this heat and all, so I decided to go really short as I knew it would be easier for me." Izzy

smiled at her. "Well, ladies, I think it's time to get moving on breakfast as we have along drive ahead of us." "So, where

are we going exactly?" Izzy and Sophie asked in unison. "We are going to head to what Keaty calls the "The Pride Lands,"

Will replied as he gently took Sophie's hands, and Izzy jumped on her back. "Oh, what a special place," the little

monkey chimed in. "You will love the Pride Lands, where the lions are. And especially King Mufasa, Sarabi and their son

Simba who was born 6 months ago. " "Lions?" Sophie replied as her face lit up. "Lions," Izzy replied as Sophie was

hungry to know more.

It had been 3 hours on the road and Will and Sophie looked out over the Savannah and listened to Izzy tell the

story of the great "Lion Kings," Mufasa, Simba the wise old baboon Rafiki, and the evil king Scar. "Scar?" Sophie asked

as she looked at Izzy. "Why is he evil?" Will added. "He's a crafty old lion who will do anything to get his way. Infact, he

also knows strong black magic and has the ability to transform certain specias into another kind." Sophie and Will let

out a great amount of laughter. "That's impossible," Sophie replied as she blinked and looked back and blinked her

eyes. "Sophie, you believe that we can communicate," Izzy replied. "And Will told me that you wanted to talk to animals.

Well, here's your chance and this is real and so is Scar's pure evil. My advice to you is that you just plain ignore him

and avoid him. And I would especially keep Sohpie away from him as..." "As what?" Sophie asked and then looked to

see what Sophie was talking about. "There he is now," Izzy stated crossing her arms. "That crafty devil is leading

king Mufasa to that gorge. Sophie and Will stopped the car and pulled out their cameras, and noticed the two lions.

"Which one is Scar and which is Mufasa?" Sophie replied trying to make a good guess in her head. "Scar is the orange

lion and the other is Mufasa. Scar's an unattractive one isn't he?" Izzy asked scowling. "Well, he looks worried to me

as there is a lot of dust down there in that gorge," Will stated as he watched the two run into the gorge." "Looks can be

deceiving." Izzy stated as she tapped both of them on the shoulders. "I think we need to be going now," Izzy

protested as she looked at the two. "Humans," Izzy thought as she looked away and blinked. In addition, seeing that

lion again gave Izzy the chills of the kinds of games he could play on one. He had played many on her and would

not let him make that play again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Three months has passed as Will and Sophie had gotten to know each other. During that time, the two learned to work

together while talking to other animals. Moreover, the two of them had seen and heard Scar take over Pride Rock the day

they settled into camp after the death of Mufasa. While watching him ascend, the two found it interestingly amusing that

a lion would take the throne and then have hyenas run the kingdom. Izzy, on the other hand, thought it absolutely awful.

In

other areas however, the two had become fond to work together and had even seen Mufasa's rotting corpse as

Izzy mourned the loss of a great lion. But besides talking to animals, Will and Sophie had blossomed a new type of friendship.

that was turning into a deeper crush...

One afternoon, Sophie was sitting outside watching the sunset and recording information about her latest subject's

behavior, when Will sat next to her and was acting rather strange. "Hello Sophie," he said as he smiled at her with a

different look in his eyes. "Oh hi Will," Sophie said softly as she turned to record her statisics. But what he did next

was what surprised her.

Will gently put his arms around Sophie and smiled. "What are you doing?" She asked smiling at him. "I just...

thought you were freezing," he lied. "Will, it's hotter than blazes out here and I am not cold as I am in cropped pants and

a tank top." "Oh sorry," Will said as he backed away, and Sophie returned to her calculations." Sophie sighed and was

about to dive into her statistics when she felt Will stroking her hair which had become ratty after three months. "Will..."

"Uh...ha," never mind," Will laughed as he moved away. "You're acting rather strange this evening and..."

"And what of it, my Southern Belle?" Will teased kissing her on the cheek. "Alright, that's sexual harassment and..."

"And I'm missing something?" Izzy cut in smiling. "I see the two of you are in upendi." "Huh?" Sophie asked. "Love," Will

replied. Sophie then blushed and got up to walk away but Will snuck up behind her playfully and poked her in the back."

"Will, act your age," Sophie replied trying to be mature but laughing heartedly. "Oh, always trying to be mature. Sophie,

you need to loosen up. You're working way to hard and..." "And this is sexual harassment," Sophie replied as Will

gently took her into his arms and caressed her. "Will, please stop that." "Stop what?" Will asked, pretending not to know what was going doing. "Will, you act

like I am your girlfriend or something." "Don't jump to conclusions," he denied. "I have not idea what you are talking about. I was only giving you a hug because

it was cold. "Will, please stop, I am not freezing," she replied as she gently removed a hand from her hair. "Do you want me to trim it?" Will asked. "Come on

Will, you are not touching my hair for that reason. And besides, I can cut my own hair." William backed off with smirk on his face. "Well, cut it,"

Will said as he took his hand out of her hair, and Sophie backed away from Will. However, the Dr. turned around to look at her and aimed

at her lips. "What do you think..." Sophie started but was cut off as Will got closer to her. "Well, well, Banzai, look what he have here,"

someone said as they got closer to them. The two turned around and noticed three very hungry hyenas nearing them. "I don't know," said

another male hynea. "It looks like we have ourselves some lunch. I really do not care what Scar said. I'm hungry, what about you Ed."

At once, the third hyena laughed and licked his chops. "Actually, that won't be necessary," Sophie replied as she tood on the table. "No way,

that human didn't just understand me," Banzai replied blinked back. "Uh, I think I just heard it," the female replied. "Yes, we can talk to

animals as we have both had that opportunity since we got special gifts." "Well, you must be a magical princess," she added. "Princess, my

name is Shenzi, and what is your name?" "I'm Sophie, and I am no princess," Sophie replied as she giggled and it was so nice to talk to a

hyena. Will perked up and looked at them saying, "I'm Dr. William Atkins and I am ahead of this research program. Would you three be

interested in an interview?" "A what?" Banzai asked, and Shenzi bopped him on the head. "An, interview, where I ask you questions, and my

lovely assistiant Sophie will proudly record the information. "No, I think the kind would be more appropriate for your type of thing," Shenzi

replied. "Infact, I will go speak to him tonight and then come back and let you know as soon as possible." "Alright," the two said as they

looked at each other. At that moment, the three hyenas turned on their paws and marched straight to Pride Rock.

"And just what do you two think you are you doing?" Izzy said from behind. "Well, we have been dying to meet the king for 3 months," Sophie

replied as Izzy scowled at her. "Yeah, and you can wait until he dies," Izzy replied. "I have no doubt that he killed Mufasa," Izzy replied.

"Shut up, you have been saying that for the last three months. Accidents happen you know," Will replied. "You two do not know what you

are getting yourself into because as soon as Scar sees Sophie, she will be his next possesion and she will get transformed. I'd say with

your beauty, he'll turn you right into his little lioness." "Oh spare me," Sophie replied laughing. "Lions don't have powers and they aren't

witches. Infact, animals can't transform humans as it's impossible." "Well, you can talk to us right?" Izzy asked as she crossed her arms. "

Sophie, my friend Rafiki also has powers to transform humans and other animals into other creatures." "Yeah, he was there for me when..."

"When what?" Sophie asked as she looked at a sad Izzy. "Never mind, but if you get turned into a lioness, I'm here alright?"

"Izzy, relax, my Sophie will not be transformed into a lion," Will replied as he picked her up and walked into a tent.

* * *

At dinner that night, Sophie tried too hard not to worry as she heard Izzy crying. What in the world could Izzy have been crying about? What

bad experience could she have had with King Scar? "Well, she's asleep," Will said softly as he sat next to Sophie. "I wonder what in the

world Scar did to Sophie. " In response, Will laughed at her. "Stop it, it's just a lion Southern Belle."

As they ate, Sophie and Will could hear laughing and it got closer until, "Well, well, it looks like Scar's new favorable humans will be meeting

with him tomorrow. Infact, he wants to meet you two at the crack of dawn. And he doesn't want any lion around," Banzai joked. "Well,

goodnight fortunate favored," Shenzi added as the three hyenas ran back shouting. "Hey, where is my dinner?" Sophie laughed and so

did Will. "That's why I hate them," Izzy added as she tip-toed outside of the tent. "And, you'll be getting their dinner Sophie." "Would

you stop preaching?" Will asked as he walked away. "Well..." "Shut up," Will said as he got mad at Izzy and then turned to put an arm

around Sophie. "Have it your way then," Izzy replied as she went back into the tent and curled up on her little bed. "Perhaps, we need

to turn in if the king expects to meet us at an early hour," Will whispered as he held her close.

* * *

Sophie smiled as she woke up, and it was still dark. 'What time is it?' she thought as she saw Will asleep in his bed across the tent. She

looked at her digital watchand noticed that it was 3:00 in the morning. 'I hope Scar isn't evil like Izzy, and Keaty predict. Me turned into a l

ioness? That's impossible.' At once, Sophie sat up to feel the breez blowing through her short hair, which was now belows her ears. As she

looked up, Sophie noticed that a blue baboon was wandering outside the tent, with tears in his eyes. Sophie knew that this had to be Rafiki

as he sat down infront of the tent, and Izzy joined him,. "Morning my friend," he said tearfully. "Are you alright?" "It's just that I miss

Mufasa," the sad Baboon added. "There, there, I miss him too. And, I'll tell you what, the two friends which are human are going to see

the very king who we despise. "Oh, that is terrible news. Have you warned them? " Rafiki whispered. "I tried that, but they won't listen.

Sophie will end up being Scar's bride in lion form as soon as he see's her," Izzy grumbled as she looked at Izzy. "Shhh, patients small one,

just let them go and learn the hard way," Rafiki replied as he turned to look away. "Well, it's best that this old baboon goes to sleep, I want

make sure that I keep an eye on Scar. However, if transformation does come, send them to me," he added as he wandered off, leaving Izzy

silent.

* * *

"Sophie, Sophie," Will said as he shook her to wake up. "Will, please, I didn't get much sleep." "But Sophie, we have to meet the king,"

he said as she rolled out of bed. "Oh yeah, I forgot," Sophie said as she was trying to cover up what she over heard Rafiki say to Izzy.

"Well, whose ready for breakfast?" Will asked as he kissed Sophie's cheek.

.....Two hours later,

Will and Sophie climbed the Pride Rock, lead by the hyenas. Sophie tried to keep her good footing, as she climbed the sharp rocks and

that she didn't have claws but managed to make to the stop. "Good morning, my loyal friends," a low voice said as he looked at them.

"I see you have brought my favored ones," he added. "Good morning your majesty," Will said as he bowed at the scraggely lion.

"Well, my my, is this the girl that my hyenas were telling me about?" Scar asked as he walked up to her and licked her hand. "My name is

Scar, and you are.." "Sophie, and I am here to to some observation work with my assistiant Will." "Well, that is so pleseant. Now, may I see

you alone?" Scar asked as she looks as Sophie. "Will, you don't mind, do you?" "No, of course not," Sophie asked, as Will shook his

head smiling.

"Now, I want to meet with you in my den, it's nice and cool in their anyway." Sophie smiled and she followed Scar into a small cave where a

small caged hornbill bird was looking at them. "Well, sire, it looks like you have found yourself some dinner?" he asked. "Zazau, this is

Sophie, my wife...I..mean friend," Scar stated as she chuckled lightly. "Hello," Sophie said as she looked down at the bird. "Hi

Zazau, I'm Sophie and it's nice to meet you," added Sophie as she smiled. "It's nice to meet a human and someone who can understand

us at that." "You stupid little bird, don't dominate the conversations," Scar growled. "I want some time with our guest alone. Now, please

follow me." Sophie nodded and they headed to the back of the cave where Scar ordered her to sit.

"Now, I want to get a full examine of you," he said as she sat down. "What do...?" But before she could finish, Scar was sniffing her tensively

all over. "Interesting, you have a nice scent for a human girl. Now, I want to look at your face," he added. "Why?" "Because, I've never

seen a human up close before." At once, the scrawny lion got up in the human's face and stuck his face into hers, looking at her eyes,.

"Hmmm, green eyes, my favorite." It was at this time that Sophie began to feel very uncomfortable being around her. "And you're so tiny

and petite." "What are you saying?" Sophie asked as she began to get annoyed. "I am saying that you are a very pretty human and I would

like to get to know you better." Sophie nodded and said, "Well, I think it's nice to meet you your majesty. But, I am not interested in you and

I am a human for one thing and you're a lion so it wouldn't be likely to work out, now would it." "Oh, I don't know," Scar said as he

watched Sophie leave, and him smiling deviously. "Oh yes, you'll see, you'll be one who is full of pride.

......9 hours later.

"Well, I am going to head back to the tent Will, I will see you when you in the morning," Sophie said as she walked away. "Come back

anytime princess," Scar stated as he watched her take off, wanting to get away from Scar. "Now, William, it's time for us to have a man to

lion chat," Scar said as he changed his tone from sweet to sullen. "Alright, whatever you say," Will said as he turned to look at Scar.

"Yes, you can leave that stuff there and come with me, I think it's best if we go out away from Pride Rock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Several hours had passed since Sophie had left to go home and leave Will to chat with Scar. Once she got home, Sophie rummaged through

the cooler to make herself some dinner. As she sat up, Sophie noticed that Izzy was approaching her. "Sophie, are you alright?" the little

monkey asked worriedly. "No, it's just that...I think you're right." Sophie replied angrily. "Right about what?" Izzy asked pretending not to

know. "About Scar, he...he tried to seduce me today." "How?" Izzy asked as she climbed onto Sophie's shoulders. "He took he into the

back of his cave and looked at me up and down." "See, I told you that he is devious," Izzy squaked as she clung to Sophie's shoulers.

"He brought his gun right?" "No, he left it here at camp," Sophie replied half annoyed. "I can't wait until Will is back here safely.

Izzy nodded and then climbed off, letting Sophie make dinner. "And Sophie, it will be alright.

Hours later....

Sophie sat in her bed worried that Will had not come home and it was after midnight. "What is her?" Sophie asked as sweat poured down

her body. "Izzy, I don't suppose that Scar did anything," Sophie whimpered as she looked out worried. "Sophie, please go to sleep, I

am sure we can radio the search team with radio tomorrow, and then get you to safety," the little monkey replied in a comforting voice.

In the meantime, I will lay with you until you fall asleep.

* * *

Sunlight woke Sophie as she sat up feeling strained from getting less sleep. As she looked, Sophie noticed that Will's bed was still empty.

Sophie quickly dressed and knew she had to radio help. 'This is just great, that big scrawny creep got the best of him,' Sophie thought as

she noticed Izzy fast asleep. "Izzy, Izzy, wake up, Will is not here," she replied as the little monkey began to stir. "What?" Izzy asked

groggily. "Will never came back." "He didn't?" the Izzita asked. "No, I think Scar did something," Sophie said as tears began to

roll down her face. "I know it, as I told you that he was a sneak," Izzy replied angirly. "In the mean time, you need to get that help and

then take the jeep to Keate's and get out of her. It's not safe, knowing that you'll be transformed as soon as Scar finds you.

At once, Sophie grabbed herself a granola bar and then headed over to a small radio which was located a few feet outside of the tent.

However, when she got there, the radio had been smashed silly. "Izzy, come here and look at this," Sophie shouted. "What is it?"

she asked as she came running to the worried human. "Look at the radio." In response, Izzy climbed up to look at the smashed radio. "No

doubt about it, as it was Scar alright. He must of smashed it as I can smell him. Sophie, you be careful, he is hiding somewhere around here

waiting to pounce and take you away." "Izzy, I need to go now, come on, let's get to the hummer." "I have the keys," the Izzy replied

as she was now very worried about Sophie.

In a flash, the two raced to the hummer and climbed inside, only to find that the engine wouldn't start. "What do you do now?" Izzy

asked as she started biting on her finger nails. "Stay there, I am going to check to engine," Sophie replied furiously. "Be careful, please,"

the monkey said. Sophie nodded and slowly popped the trunk and stepped out of the hummer. At once, Sophie noticed that the

spark plugs had been cut. Sophie began to cry as she knew that there was no way to escape. As she was about to close the trunk and

cry inside the hummer, Sophie was pulled back and pinned to the ground only by, yes, Scar.

"Scar! You let me go you creep." "Ooohh, my dear, there's no need to cry and talk that way now is there," the lion said in a slinky voice.

"Now, I am here to inform you that Will is missing, some hyenas came and wrecked your way of escape, and now I noticed you are

are all alone." He smiled and put a claw on her face and gently kept it there. "And, you're vulnerable as a human being target food out

here. But, I think I could fix you, what you do you say?" Scar asked as she ran his claw around her mouth. At once, Sophie glared at him

saying. "Let me go..." "No no, don't hesitate like that. Do you want to become a lioness?" "No, are you crazy?" Sophie replied as she

shook her head. "Alright, do you like water?" He asked as opened her mouth. "Sc...n...mm." At once, Scar sprayed liquid into her mouth

and sat her up.

"Scar, why did you do that?" "Because it's potion that will change your life forever." "I feel so sick," Sophie replied as she felt

dizzy. "Of course you're sick, you're turning into a lioness," Scar replied as sharp pain shot through Sophie's body and she began to

change shape. Scar began to laugh manically as if she was being tortured. "Please..stop....laughing," Sophie said as she felt pain in

her teeth and it was as if she could feel them growing. "I see your teeth are changing," Scar said as he smiled at her. Sophie staggered

away from Scar and looked at her reflection in of the hummer.

She opened her mouth to see that her teeth had been become fangs, and her face had been pushed forward revealing that that now had

a muzzle. At once, Sophie looked and noticed that her hands were becoming hairier with tan short fur growing there. As she continued to

watch, her hand became claws and he forearms became her forelegs. She then dropped to the ground noticing that she was on all fours

and noticed that was a lot bulkier and most of her clothes were gone. As she felt this way, she Sophie noticed something else, a tail.

Sophie turned around and noticed the tail which had a little stub of furr on the tip. 'This has to be a dream,' Sophie thought as she tried to

pinch herself but it was no use. And as she did this, Sophie notice that all of her clothes had torn off her body, including her socks and

shoes. She sat down and looked at Scar in a daze, who smiled at his work. "My dear sweet Sophie, look at yourself. " As he said this

he magically added a mirror for her to peer into. Sadly, Sophie walked on all fours and glanced into it, noticing that a melancholy lioness

with her ears dropping stared back. "I'm...a..lioness," Sophie said as she opened her mouth noticing her teeth. "And, you look beautiful

my little savanna flower," Scar replied as he put a paw on her shoulder. "I would have left you a human but...I...I had to do it. I had to

put a spell on you and turn you into my master piece. I mean, look at you, you have green eyes, a beautiful face, and a tail now. No male

lion would resist so a rare beauty such as yourself." At once, he nuzzled her, and Sophie sat still feeling a icky having him touch her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sophie backed off and looked at Scar angrily. "First things first, I am not your little Savanna Flower, and I second, I would prefer it if you changed me back to my

human form," she snarled as he looked at her smirking. "Ohh, I would naturally, however, there are two problems. You see, that potion that you were given to

drink is permenate. And, do you see the hyenas sleeping over there?" He asked at he pointed to the hyenas sleeping near Pride Rock. "They think

I'm king and

they expect their king to marry a queen and bare a son and a daughter to rule the Pride Lands after I am gone." "You mean to tell me that I'm

stuck a lioness the

rest of my life? You're joking," Sophie replied laughing. "No, actually I'm not. You are a lioness until you die, and your next generations will be lions

like their

mother. " "I will not marry you and I will never become your queen," Sophie replied angirly flighting back tears. "Oh Sophie, but you will once

you get used to the idea of your transformation. You see, I have laid eyes on you since yesterday morning and knew I had to have you.

Oh...and boy did I know that you would make a better lioness than a human as you are too feisty for a human." Sophie glared at Scar in

response and hated that fact that she all that fur that was too hot for her to handle.

* * *

Izzy watched inside the van the whole time but didn't want Scar to notice that she was there. 'Poor Sophie,' she thought as she looked at her

glaring at Scar. 'I have to get help and get her away from him. Not only that, I can't let Scar see me,' Izzy thought as she quietly tip-toed

outside the hummer and and crept low to the ground to make sure she wouldn't be caught. As she crouched down, Izzy could see Sophie's

new form a lot closer. 'Well, she will be stuck a lioness for the rest of her life and I will have to make sure Rafiki takes care Sophie.' At once,

she snuck to low to the ground, making sure that the hynenas and Scar would not catch her.

When she was safe, Izzy, began to run until she reached Rafiki's home, which was a giant tree, where Rafiki was standing outside hovering

over something on the ground. "Rafiki, Rafiki, I have terrible new..." "Shhh, old Rafiki is trying to take care of this human as he is badly

wounded," he replied whacking her on the head with his staff. At once, he pointed to the human on the ground whose face was covered

in blood, moaning in pain, and breathed heavily to stay alive. Izzy walked over and also observed that his clothes has been badly torn

by claw marks. "I found him this morning, lying under my tree and it was luckily that he was here, because he would have died," Rafiki

said as he examined the human. Izzy got a closer look and realized one thing, that it was, yes Dr. William Atkins. "William, Will," Izzy replied

as she looked at him. "What has he done to you?" Izzy asked angrily clenching her fists.

William's eyes fluttered open and noticed Izzy looking at him and coughed very hard. "Izzy, where's Sophie, is she alright?" he asked looking

at Sophie will eyes full of worry. "Yes, she is fine but Scar got her and transformed her. So, she is now a lioness but will be one for the

rest of her life. " William put a hand on his clammy forehead and sighed greatly that he had let his guard down the day before. "Izzy, how

could I have been so blind that he was so dangerous?" Will asked. "I was so stupid to let my guard down as I let my pride get in the way," he

added as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Will, don't blame yourself so badly, " Izzy replied. "Everyone makes mistakes and I was dumb enough

to fall for him myself." "Izzy, what are you talking about?" Will asked as he looked at the money wide-eyed. "Will, it's about time I tell

you the truth. You see, I was once human too. I was just like you, I went to college and earned a master's degree at the University of Nairobi

in animal science and psychology. So, I ended up coming out here to work with animals observing and recording information. However, I also

was friends in Keate in school, as he worked there for sometime. So, he took me in and gave me the ability to talk to animals." "What are you

saying?" William moaned. "I'm getting there, please don't interrupt," Izzy scolded looking at Will. "Anyway, I set out for the Pride Lands and

began taking my recordings down. However, I ended up running into Scar while I was out taking pictures one night. So, it was at that very

evening that he wanted to get to know me. As naiive as I was, I took the offer. Once over there, Scar found me clever and witty as a monkey.

Of course, I found it to be a joke and worked for him for months. However, one night, as I was getting ready to head back to Nairobi, he asked

me to stay a little longer and have refreshments with him. As usual, I responded as Scar was my friend and he offered me a nice drink, which

I took. However, what had happened next had surprised me as I began to feel dizzy and I felt myself shrinking and I grew fur. Scar, in

the mean time, laughed at me as I transformed."

William's eyes widened as he looked at at her. "So, you, just like Sophie got transformed into an animal?" Izzy nodded sadly and looked

down at the injured human. "That's why I did not want her to go anywhere near such a lion as I knew that with her beauty, he would

snatch her up and do it, as he has lust for beauty." "So, why were you transformed?" William asked as he looked at her. "He wanted me to

work in his lab where he makes all the potion for his powers, which I refused and I found Rafiki who trained me to be a monkey. After that, I

returned to Izzy and told him everything, and he believed me."

Will tried to sit up clenching his fists but Rafiki pulled him back down. "I am afraid that you are too injured to fight such a lion, plus you cannot

fight such a lion in that form of yours." "But, I love her," Will said as tears rolled down his cheeks and he noticed Scar leading a beautiful

lioness towards Pride Rock. "That must be her," he added as he coughed and noticed her rare beauty. "I can fix that for you," Rafiki

said as he looked at Will. "Fix what?" Will asked as he looked at the baboon. "Now, it will be permanate but the two of you will be together

forever but I will have to help you master your new skills and help you learn how to fight," Rafiki said fluffing Will's hair. "You mean you can.."

"Shhh...not here we must keep it a seceret and change your name." "I...alright, I will transform for her and I'll do anything for her," Will

said. "However, please change my name to Leo." "Leo?" Rafiki and Izzy asked. "Leo." "Done," Rafiki said as he looked up and the wind

began to blow and leaves began to fly. "It shall come to pass my newcomer," Rafikie replied laughing happily."

* * *

Sophie was getting used to walking on all fours and being a lioness period. As she followed Scar, Sophie couldn't help but fight back the tears.

Why didn't she listen to Izzy? Why did she have to be so stupid to listen to Will and let him get hurt? How could she let this happen period.

Now, however, Will was dead and she was going to have to marry Scar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Leo, how do you feel now?" Rafiki asked as he looked at Will. "Different," the injured lion replied. "Well, how about you look at yourself," Rafiki

added and smiled at him. "Well, can I move?" Will asked he looked down at one of his new paws. "Of course you can but you now move on

all fours," Izzy said smiling and climbing on top of William's new bushy brown mane. "I think Sophie will find you to be the most attractive lion

in the pridelands." "Yes, but I am going to have to get used to living here forever and being like this forever," Will sighed he slowly got up limping.

"On top of that, my parent would try and kill me if they saw me like this." "Wi...I mean Leo, would you relax?" Izzy asked. "I'm sure Keaty can do

something to keep you and Sophie in contact with your loved ones." "But, it all sounds to impossible," Will whined, as he got whacked on the

head

with Rafiki's stick. "Ow!" Will shouted as he covered his head with one of his paws. "Leo, use some common sense," Rafiki said annoyed. "You

agreed to transform for love, and now you're whining like Simba when he was first born." "I'm sorry," Will replied as he turned to look at the

two monkeys and followed them to a small watering hole where Rafiki showed Will his reflection. In it, Will discovered that not only had his body

changed form, but his eyes had changed to a beautiful orange color. "My eyes, my blue eyes changed into an orange color," he replied opening

his mouth and noticing his fangs for the first time. Will also noticed that he had become a majorly handsome lion and then turned to hug both

Rafiki and Izzy. "Thanks guys, you're the best."

* * *

Scar led Sophie to a whole pack of lionesses where he stopped and looked at her, smiling. "Welcome to your new family, Zanira," he smirked.

"Whose Zanira?" One lioness with blue eyes asked. "This lioness traveled along ways to seek my hand in marriage," Scar lied. "She will be your

new queen, friend, and will bare me a son, who will rule after our deaths." The other lioness stepped forward and looked at Sophie and sniffed

her heavily. 'Oh right this is lioness behavior,' Sophie thought as she sniffed the other lioness back, realizing that she could smell things that

she once could not and them tried to smile. "I'm Nikaya," the the other lioness said. "And I'm..." "Zanira," Scar replied for her. "Her name is

Zanira." Sophie nodded and then tried to speak but Scar motioned her away from the other lionesses, and into a deserted spot away from the

hyenas and sat her down, licking her all over. "Zanira?" Sophie asked annoyed. "Yes, my pet, you're name is now Zanira since you now belong

to pride and to me." "Ok, let's get one thing straight you're majesty," Sophie snapped shaking Scar off. "I'm not your wife, and my name is

now Zanira, it's Sophie Ann Hawk, and I was raised a human and..." "And, those days are over, princess. Besides, you'll be a much better lioness

than you were off as a human. For starters, you'll be able to fight better and help kill my enemies," Scar said patting her on the head."

"Zanira is a beautiful name and I hated your other name," Scar said again nuzzling her. 'Why?" Sophie asked as she looked at Scar.

" Hate human-beings and what they do the to environment," Scar preached, as Sophie looked around and noticed that the conditions were

getting worse. 'Speak for yourself you jerk,' she thought as Scar continued. "I mean, how about all the animals who became extinct because of

them?" "You do have a point but I would have never done anything to kill animals," Sophie stated seriously. "I was interested in getting

up close and personal with them," she added. "Yeah, but that's why you're a much better lioness than human," Scar smirked as he then

motioned her to follow him up pride rock and into his lair. "Are you hungry?" Scar asked at he looked at his success. Sophie nodded with her

stomach beginning to growl.

Scar then turned and walked out of the cave, leaving Sophie standing infront of Zazau, realizing that they had met a a day ago when she was in a different form.

"Please, what do you want miss?" The little bird asked her. Sophie tipp-toed over to Zazau's cage and whispered, "Psst, Zazau, it's me Sophie. I...have been

permanently transformed into Scar's little collection." "So...Sophie?" he asked as he looked at her. "So, he did carry through with his plan to have you transformed."

Sophie nodded and looked at him. "I saw him mixing something and then turning it into the form of water," he added. "I even heard him say that you'd be his wife

and queen." Sophie looked at him disgusted and said, "Yeah, he even made me change my name to Zanira because he hated me name because it was too human."

"Oh my, I'm sorry that he did that to you but there is nothing that I can do, as I am stuck in this cage and you're forever a lioness. However, you're a very pretty

lioness and the name 'Zanira' is a very pretty name.' In the mean time, you're living here and you're princess Zanira." "Thanks Zazau, I'll do what I can to cope with

this." She then turned and walked up to the top of the Pride Rock and layed down on her stomach.

At once, Sophie buried her face in her forelegs which were once her arms and cried herself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Zanira, what are you doing all the way up here?" Scar asked as he woke her up. Sophie stirred and stretched looking up to see the rude lion.

"Have you been crying?" he added looking at her. "No," Sophie lied shaking her head. "I'm just tired." "Don't lie to me. You're eyes are red from

crying," he noted looking straight at her. "Now, I am going to only say this once princess. I realize that you are getting used to the transformation

and that you have lost Will. However, you need to get over yourself and face the facts that you're a queen-to-be." Sophie glared at Scar and

said, " Scar, you change me back or I'll call my lawyer." Scar only smirked and snickered. "Aren't you forgetting something?" "What?" Sophie

asked. "You're a lion now and have no contact with the human world what so ever. You were only given that abilility by that blasted puny little

human." "You have no right to speak about him that way," Sophie replied as she turned as glared Scar down. "You have no right to talk to me that way, my

wife," Scar said as he slapped her silly. "Now, why don't we get over that fact that you were once human. You also do not mention that you were once human or

above all else, do not mention your precious Will". Sophie, meanwhile, picked herself off from the ground feeling her face stinging. She then

glared at Scar as she refused to give into his little scheme. Once again, the lion slapped her but this time walking off, leaving her with a busted

lip. Tears once again fell as she licked her lips to clean the blood off. "Wait, are my instincts changing?" Sophie said to herself out loud as her

she sat up crying. She then looked down at herself and realized that she had to get clean. At once, she took her right paw and with out thinking

and began to lick with and wipe it on her face. 'What am I doing? I'm licking myself,' she thought as she tried to deny the thought that she was a

lioness. 'Oh no, I am going to have to do that all the time. I'll never take a real bath again, I'll never be human again, and what's worse,

everyone will think that I'm dead. "ZANIRA!" Scar shouted at her. "Yes your majesty!" Sophie replied back as she looked down. "Get down here

I need to see you." "I'll be right there," she replied as she tried to wipe off her face. "NOW!" Scar demanded so loudly that it shook the entire

rock structure. Sophie nodded and then sighed by stepping down and met Scar at the bottom. "Now, I need to clean you up and get you

ready for your ceremony," he said coldly. "I want everyone to see the beautiful new princess that I am choosing," Scar continued as he began to

lick her. Sophie faked a smile and shivered deep inside. "Wait, I have to pay off those student loans when and I am in debt. Aunt Sue will be

so disappointed. Sophie sighed as Scar's slimy tongue went all over her. 'What is weird is that this lion is probably full of germs and all kinds of

parasites. He's so scraggly looking and he looks sickly to me.' "What are you thinking about?" Scar asked as he interrupted her thoughts.

"Nothing, Scar," Sophie replied. "Zanira, my love, you have got to start being honest to you. Infact,I am going to take care of you the way I took

care of young Simba." 'Oh brother, wasn't it you who killed him?' Sophie asked herself. 'You must have killed Mufasa and Simba for yourself. In

fact, Izzita was right. ' "Scar,if I am going to be your wife, and furure king, I think you are going to give me whatever I want." "What is that?"

Scar asked annoyed. "Well, if I agree at the ceremony, will you let me be free to roam the pride lands with other lionesses." Scar smirked.

"Yes, but it will also be your job to do the hunting my lady." Sophie swallowed long and hard at the thought. "Now, I think it is time for you to eat

that zebra. 'Zebra?' Sophie thought. 'That stuff is raw and eww, I hate magotts and flies.' She again swallowed as she followed Scar with her

stomach growling. 'I hate meat and stupid Will made me eat it.' However, as Sophie got closer to the meat, her mouth began to water. 'Why

is this happening to me?' Sophie thought as she followed Scar to a big zebra. At once, she took her front paws, picked at the meat and started

eating it. "What are you doing?" Scar asked. "Eating," Sophie replied smiling. "Eat like a lion Zanira," Scar moaned. "Scar, what's wrong with

using your han...I mean paws to eat raw meat?" Sophie asked, and Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed laughed in the background. "Lions used their

mouths." "Do you think?" Sophie asked laughing as she opened her mouth to eat the rotting meat. She shuttered at the thought but as it touched

her tongue, the young lioness found the flavor savoring. "Not so bad is it princess," Scar insisted. "I am going to clean you up for the ceremony.

After, you can mingle with the other lionesses."

* * *

Will crept closer to the Pride lands to get a glimpse of Sophie. In his new form, he could smell Sophie's new scent. As he watched, Will noticed

that Sophie was being licked by Scar. Will narrowed his eyes and scowled at the evil king in the distance. 'How dare he touch the one I love,' Will

thought as notice her sitting as stiff as a feather. 'Yeah, I don't like him either Sophie,' Will thought. 'I'll take that lion down one day and win you

back. I promise Sophie.' "Leo, what are you doing way over here?" Izzy asked as she climbed onto his shoulders. "Look," Will replied as he

pointed a claw at Scar and Sophie. "Oh dear," Izzy replied as she looked at the evil king.

* * *

Sophie began to lick herself off, and lick the blood off her mouth. Meanwhile, Scar licked her which caused Sophie to sit stiff. She hated that

smell of his breath and the scent of him. Most of all, she hated that slinky voice of a very ugly lion.


	13. AN: My Plot

**A/N:**

**For those of you who are fans of The Lion King, I had actually created a storyline about two humans who stumble across Scar's evil reign in the Pride Lands. This story very much takes place with Sophie and Will seeing much of it. There will also be a lot of appearances of Mufasa's ghost, who will guide the two transformed lions. **

**As for the plot and the storyline, I had gotten an idea that Scar needed to have strong magic powers like other Disney Villians. So, I used to play lion king and have my sister play Scar and he would always turn humans into lions. So, I decided to take those play scene and weave them into a story about a young woman whom Scar falls in love with and is so obsessed that he will transform her. However, I knew that I had to have another male character who also gets transformed, who would be the love interest. **

**As for Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa, they will be in the story later on, as Simba is still a cub. I will have a lot of Rafiki and a lot of Scar and the hyenas.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sophie continued eating the meat and pretended to let Scar lick her. Thoughts of escape ran through her mind. 'I must think about sneaking off

Scar is asleep,' the anxious lioness thought. Other thoughts of getting far, far, away and back into Keate's village fluttered in. 'Maybe, I can get him

to call my aunt and uncle to see if they can come and get the special gifts to speak to me,' Sophie thought. 'I maybe a lioness now but that doesn't

stop proper communication with my family. "Yeah," Sophie stated out loud. "What was that princess?" Scar asked with his tongue hanging out of his

mouth. "I mean I like the way you are licking me, it's so soothing," Sophie lied. "Oh, that is so sweet, " Scar replied in a slippery voice. Sophie

smiled. 'Yes, he bought it,' Sophie thought.

* * *

"Leo, you are in no condition to be fighting that lion," Rafiki protested to Will. "But, I saw the way he's seducing her," the lion whined. "I said no,"

Rafiki replied. "He'd kill you on dee spot." "I'll have to agree with that, " Izzy replied. Will grumbled and said, "Alright. However, Sophie is one

impulsive cookie. You should have seen how naive she was when coming here to Africa. She_." It was then that Rafiki put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, I won't have you bad mouthing others. Dat is especially disrespectful for someone who loves her. I am sure that she will learn how to fully

learn how to defend herself. She is a lion now and will learn how to fight better and survive. I am sure she will observe while watching the other

lionesses, when spending a lot of time with them." Will nodded and then sighed. "I just don't like him and especially after he attacked me like

that yesterday." Rafiki protested and said, "Calm down my young lion. You will get your chance at him and to save her.

* * *

Sophie was now clean and could wander around alone. She decided to think about the early days of her arrival in Africa. 'I really have become

brave since I have come here. 'Cutting off all my hair was the first time I really showed that courage,' she considered. Sophie then thought

heavilyabout that hot morning when she had to give up that fairytale hair.

_Sophie looked down at the ground and realized that her hair had fallen to the ground. 'What have I done?' she thought_. _Sophie then felt her hair in the_

_realizing that it was gone. Sophie then peered into her mirror observing her long hair and then took one of her binders and tied the rest of her hair in_

_two ponytails and pulled the binders below her chin "It must be done," she said out loud. She then took the scissors to her hair and began to cut _

_both pony tails until her hair was to her chin. 'I can't believe that I just did that,' she thought. She then looked into the mirror to observe that_

_her much shorter hair made her feel lighter. 'Since I am going to be here a year, then I guess all my hair needs to go.' She then took a hair clip out of _

_her pocket and layered her hair into sections, while leaving her nape layer down. Snip, snip, snip, went the scissors as all her beautiful her hair fell, and _

_she watched in the_

_small mirror. 'Well, I'll miss having you in my face,' she thought as the scissors worked around her ears and then eventually over her forehead._

_'It's so short,' Sophie thought as tears rolled down her face as she finished shaping the top and then running her fingers through it...._

Sophie then out of her thoughts while laughing at the thought hesitating, 'There are worse things than to cut all your hair off.' She then decided

shake off the thought and found a waterhole that was drying up. 'I am going to be this way for the rest of my life and I need to look at myself and

accept it that I am now a lioness.' She peered into the water to observe her new form more carefully. Her eyes had always been a natural green,

and Scar's potion had sharpened the color just a tad. "These are pretty," she said to herself. She also looked at the color of her fur which was a tan color.

Sophie put her paw on herself and stroked the fur which was soft and touching herself caused her to pur. "So, this is what it was like when my

cat Gigi let me pet her. This is a really relaxing and comfortable feeling." She then look at herself, noticing her smile. 'Wow, I really do look

better as a lioness than as a human.' She laughed too herself whenh there someone talking to her. "Miss, what's so funny?" Sophie jumped and

turned around to notice another lioness walking towards her. "It's complicated," Sophie replied as she looked at the other lioness. "Are you

lost?" She asked Sophie. "No," she replied to the questioning lioness. "Who are you?" she added. "I'm Scar's fiance'e Zanira. He has chosen

me to be his queen," Sophie replied, knowing that Scar could slink all over and be listening to her. The other lioness looked at her and shook her

head. "What's a nice lioness like you doing with a creep like that?" The lioness asked. "Well, he just thought I was the pick of the litter," Sophie

said. "I'm Nicaya, one of the lioness' in the pride." A little lioness then ran up Nicaya and rubbed on her. "Hello Nala," she said as she looked

at her. Sophie smiled and looked right at her. "Ahem, Zanira, this is Nala. She was to be the future queen of the Pride Lands before Simba was

was killed." Nala took a look at the newcomer and asked. "Who are you?" "I'm Zanira, future queen of the Pride lands." Nala shook her

head. "I think he's a big ugly lion and mean too." Sophie laughed and then straightened up. "Honestly, I don't think he would appreciate it if

we talked like that." "No, I wouldn't," Scar said as cut in and walked up to the three lionesses. "Zanira, my little flower, I have been looking

all over for you." Sophie smiled and then rubbed on Scar. "I was just getting to know the pride lands, honey pie," Sophie replied in a her

sweetest voice ever. "I also made some new friends here." "Ah...yes," Scar smirked. "New friends who will accept the princess." Anger boiled

in Sophie as she always got an icky feeling being around him.


	15. Chapter 15

Sophie and Will, now both lions, let Africa's heat get to them with all their new fur. Meanwhile, they were both getting used to walking over the

hard barren ground with their padded paws. 'This really hurts,' Sophie thought. 'I hate walking over all these sharp rocks because I think my feet

will get cut.' She also hated how the hot sun was beating down on her and she wanted desparately to take off her fur coat and walk around the

pride lands naked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will hated his mane and had hated having long hair ever since he cut it all off and shaved his head before his first year of college.

Mostly, he hated having bugs get in it whenever Rafiki fed him dead meat. He scratched on his head and sighed heavily wishing that he could

just cut it shorter.

Whack, went Rafiki's staff for the second time. "This is for Sophie , think about this for her sake," he said firmly while putting a hand on the lion's

shoulder.

"Besides, females like male lions with big manes," Izzy added. "She'll think you're buff." "Yeah but she was the one who happened to get herself

into this mess and now I am stuck in it with her

trying to get her out of this mess and this is costing me the rest of my life," Will whined. "Leo," Rafiki said moving to whack him again but dodged

the staff just in time. "You learn fast young lion," Rafiki said patting him on head. "Well, I have two bumps to prove that you don't play around

when it comes to one having an attitude," Will said laughing.

"Young man, you shall be a fine lion yet," Rafiki laughed stroking his main. He then sat up to see Sophie walking alone and seeming to notice her

trying to get used to her paws and looking as if she could tear her fur coat off. He looked at her and laughed heartedly and moved closer in only to

laugh harder at Sophie's frustrations. 'You really are the most beautiful creature on earth, ' he thought as time seem to stop for him. Then again,

he had always thought that of her from the moment he saw her with long brown hair when getting on the plane and even when she cut hair.

However, seeing her in lion form was the most beautiful that he had ever seen. She looked back at him and stared in awe and would not budge

and that give him romantic chills down his spine.

* * *

Sophie looked up from her troubles to see a very handsome male lion laughing back at with his mane blowing in the wind staring back at her. Time

seemed to stop as she looked at him and thought he was he most handsome lion whom she had ever seen. She sniffed the air only to reveal that

it had a sweet scent of a male lion which she suddenly noticed that she could could pick up different scents and now realized that she could often

determine what Scar would smell like and be aware of his very presence. Suddenly, there was a smell that had a very strong odor that smelled of

rotting garbage with a hint of rotting fur. "Zanira," she heard him say as he came closer to her. "What are you doing?" Scar asked. "I am thinking

and getting used to this new body,"Sophie replied half truthfully. However, Scar saw the true evidence and grew angry and jealous with her "No,

you were looking at this male lion weren't you," Scar snapped looking at him. "Scar.." Sophie tried to explain.

"Are you trying to say that I am not good enough for you? Are you saying that me turning you into one of us doesn't impress you? Are you trying to

prove that I am a bad king?" "No...not at all it's just..." "Oh, so you're making excuses are you," Scar replied with a hint of jealously in his voice as

he grabbed her by her neck. "Get over here," he said sullenly pulling her along. "Scar, no please." He slapped her on the face. "You will not look at

him again do you understand me?" Sophie began to cry but as slapped. "Quit your crying, I have had enough of that today." "Yes Scar," Sophie

replied with her head lowered to the ground. "You are my wife and a wife always remain official to Scar and especially since I am.." "I know the

king," Sophie said feeling down and bowing before him. "Do you need anything your majesty?" "Zanira, when you are ready, I want you to bring

me a biggest piece of meat that you can find. 'Boy, this almost reminds me of Cinderella's step family and how they controlled her, ordered her

around, yelled at her, and tricked her,' Sophie thought as she realized that Scar was no real husband. Somehow, that male lion whom she looked

at felt right for her and yet she didn't even know his name had even met him.

* * *

Will growled and attempted to go after Sophie but was held back by Rafiki. "Not yet Leo," Rafiki said. "But he's abusing her and he's possesive of

her," Will replied frustratedly. "I know but you will have your chance," Rafiki said as he gave Will a hug. "Her name is Zanira?" Will asked. Rafiki

nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, he named her that due to hating anything to do with her previous form." "Where did you hear that?" Will asked.

Just then a mole came up from the ground and said, "Rafiki, I have news from the under ground sir." "Yes, what is it Mo?" "I have just been

informed that Scar is controlling and abusing the young lioness. "Ah...so that is how you know about what has been going on with Sophie,"

Will responded amused. "It's nice to meet you sir," Mo said putting out a paw. "Pleasure is all mine good sir," Will replied. "I am.." "Leo?" "Your

lover is Sophie also now known as Zanira. Yes, yes, I have been keeping a good eye on her for you and Rafiki." "I just saw what Scar was doing

to her," Will sighed. "She can't even look at me with out being slapped on the face. I used to deal with people like that before going into animal

behavior." "What do you mean?" Mo asked. "It's a long story Mo. I'll tell you later."


	16. Chapter 16

Sophie watched Scar walk up to his lair in a sulky mood. "Remember what I told you Zanira," Scar said not even thinking that she was ready to

hunt

in her new form. "Very well," she said cordially. She then wandered off when she heard a familiar friendly female voice. "Hi Zanira," she heard

and turned around only to find little Nala calling her. Sophie turned around to catch the little lioness catching up to her and then sniffing her. Sophie

giggled. "Oh hi Nala," Sophie replied as the little lioness rubbed on her. "Whatcha doing?" The little cub asked her. "I am on my way to go hunting

as the king wants some meat." "You don't say," Nala said giggling. "May I join you?" Nala eagerly asked. Sophie nodded and smiled admiring the

curious young cub. "Say, how come you were touching yourself earlier today?" Nala asked curiously. "I wanted to stroke myself because it

felt good." Nala giggled. "I also noticed you sitting up pulling at your fur coat," she added. "It was so hot earlier today and and...it' s hard to

explain," Sophie said trying to cover up. "You are one strange lion," Nala said which made Sophie laugh. She admired the young cub who had no idea

that Sophie was once human. She also cautiously kept an eye out for Scar while talking to the young cub. "I need to learn to hunt and fend for

myself since mama want's me to." Sophie gulped and began sweating since she had never learned how to forage or let alone run as fast as any

lionsin her animal behavior classes. She then thought, 'Hmmm, I have locomotive skills to hunt now and I can run up to 50 miles per hour but that

is no more than 150 meters feet which isn't very far unlike the cheetah. However, I guess that I will have to work with what I can. Since I am

also new here I really don't know anyone and I will have to hunt alone which is always what my professors said was bad since group hunting is

more designed for a lion and so is a coalition.' She also closed her eyes at the thought of killing a live animal with her teeth and claws since she

had been a vegetarian all those years and yet found that piece of raw zebra very savoring. 'However, those are my new instincts but I want to

fight them somehow,' she thought and she tried not licking her stinging black lips after taking a blow from Scar.

Sophie didn't have any training and so she attempted to hunt on her own and found a field of wild hares running loose. She had watched her cat

pounce when she was growing up and it looked easy. 'Shh, Sophie you have to be quiet,' she told herself. 'Walk like this,' she informed as

the inexperienced lioness snuck quietly in the grass. 'Stay low to the ground,' Sophie thought as she inched even closer to the animals. She

locked her eyes on her prey and breathed quietly in the grass. 'NOW!' she screamed to herself inside her head. She took a leap but didn't get

very far and landed on her chin. The hare looked at her and laughed at such a site and jeered at her. "Well, it's about time someone like yourself

let us escape, thanks," they said and then under some low lying shrubs. Sophie was frustrated since she knew that Scar would hit her over the

mouth once again. "Sophie you old girl, pick yourself up again and try again. You remember this old trick from school," she said with her lips

stinging. "Hey, what are doing," Nala giggled. "Hunting," Sophie replied not really knowing what she was talking about. "Momma tells me

not to talk when hunting. Do I need to teach you some tips?" Nala asked. Sophie nodded in not wanting the clueless cub to know what

she was doing. Nala ducked down and narrowed her eyes. "Like this," she whispered. "Shhh," Nala added, as Sophie copied the little lion.

"Now, we lower our heads and creep like this," she continued, and Sophie followed. Nala then looked ahead and there was a small mouse

running about the Savannah. "This one is mine she whispered and then locked into a pouncing position. Sophie continued to copy the cub but

decided to leave the first hunt to Nala since she would scare Scar's lunch away.

Meanwhile, the little mouse was totally clueless as to what was would happen next, when Nala suddenly pounced, and bit on the spinal cord

and killed and little critter. Sophie closed her eyes at this part since she used to be a vegetarian, yet the smell of flesh highly activated her

olfactory bulb and caused her to to salivate. 'I can tell that my brain cells have altered since my transformation yesterday,' the lioness thought

while sighing. It was a sad thought she since knew that any thoughts of being a herbivore would no longer be an option. "Zanira, are you

ready to eat?" Nala said as she handed her the little dead mouse. Sophie sadly nodded as she took the mouse. "Is there anything the matter?"

Nala asked concerned at the depressed lion. "Nothing really," Sophie blew off. "No, you can tell me," Nala asked with curiosity in her face." "I

wish that we could eat more greens," Sophie replied. Nala spit her peice of the mouse out of her mouth and laugned. "Wha...what?" "I said I

wish we could be omnivores or herbivores if we really chose to." "Your majesty, you are one strange lioness. First you don't know how to

hunt and then you want to eats greens. We're lions, what is the matter with you?" "It's complicated," the transformed lioness confessed patting

Nala on the head. "Hey now," Nala said backing off. "Now, eat that mouse before is spoils," she teased. Sophie nodded and bit into the

mouse finding that the blood and other juices were causing her to salivate and savor the meat.

"So, were you were learning to hunt little Nala," a voice said from being. Nala turned around and noticed Scar looking devious at them with his

tail swishing back and forth. "Yes King Scar," Nala replied as she bowed in respect. "I also see that you two have been feeding on mice?" Scar

said in a phoney voice that sounded like a kind king. "My dear sweet cub, you run along and have fun, while I need to take my wife up to Pride

Rock and have her prepare for the ceremony." Nala nodded and giggled while waving and Sophie who waived back at her in return with a smile on

face. But, that smile soon faded when she was once again alone with her transformer and her capture. "So, the little brat caught your lunch

for you did she?" "Nnn...no your majesty?" Sophie replied trembling now. "Sh...she was teaching me to hunt." "Well now, that is what I like

to hear. However, you need to learn to hunt on your own and not pester other lions as they are likely to become suspisious aren't they?" "Yes

but..." "Silence!" the evil king snapped at her. "You are to teach yourself to hunt from now on, is that clear. " "Don't we hunt in packs?" Sophie

asked. "I SAID SILENCE!" Scar thundered. "Yes sir," Sophie replied cringing and waiting for another blow to her hear. "Ah, don't you learn

quickly?" She nodded. "Come, I must clean my wife up for the ceremony." 'Technically I am not your wife or queen. I am an anonymous strange

lion who can't hunt with other lions and can't get a meal period,' she hesitated while following Scar up to his lair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Will watched with great anger as his beloved had to follow that scraggly lion around and take his orders. "It's not fair," he cried.

"My Sophie is forced to do everything Scar's way all because he is micromanaging, abusing, and manipulating her." "You'll get your chance," Izzy

chimed in scratching behind his ears. "Would you stop that?" He begged. "I can't help it, your mane is so soft." "Well, I am not a cat Izzy," Will

informed. Izzy giggled and hopped off the lion and looked at him. "You look will get your chance and I assure you that young Sophie will be more

than happy to touch you all over when she finds out what have come of you." Will laughed and he playfully at him.


End file.
